It is well known to provide an air bag assembly including an inflatable air bag cushion for protecting the occupant of a transportation vehicle. In an automotive vehicle such air bag assemblies are typically located in the hub of the steering wheel and in a recess in the vehicle instrument panel for protection of the vehicle occupants seated in opposing relation to such assemblies. Additional air bag assemblies may be located within the seats and/or door panels for protection of occupants during a side impact event. Air bag assemblies typically include an inflatable cushion, and a gas emitting inflator mounted in fluid communication with the inflatable cushion.
In a driver side air bag module, the inflator is typically supported at the interior of the steering wheel or other appropriate location opposing the occupant to be protected. The mouth of the air bag is disposed in surrounding relation to the inflator. In a passenger side assembly, the inflator is typically held within a trough-like housing with the air bag cushion being held along the walls of the housing such that inflation gas passes from the inflator into the cushion upon activation of the inflator. In typical prior assemblies, upon the introduction of inflation gas to the air bag cushion, a pressure is established within the cushion causing egress from the storage location though a relatively large opening. Absent restraint, the cushion tends to extend first outwardly in a direction away from the storage location followed by radial expansion as filling is completed. Tethering techniques may be used to control the expanded dimensions of the cushion.